Sweet home
by naiu
Summary: AU: Sasuke was made of nothing but cotton, glass eyes, fabric and fur. He was Hinata's favorite teddy bear. Sasuke wanted with all his soul to be with Hinata, but he can't he is only a teddy bear... or maybe he can?
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke was made of nothing but cotton, glass eyes, fabric and fur. He was Hinata's favorite teddy bear.

The first time Sasuke was hugged by Hinata's small and warm arms, He thought Hinata smelled like strawberries and spring. Her scent was pure and sweet as an angel; like te greenest grass; like paper and pencils; like flowers and blossoms.

But over all, Hinata smelled like sweet home.

If Sasuke could talk, He would have told Hinata how much she meant to him.

Sasuke was only 3 years old when his new father, a young man with white eyes wearing a black suit, picked him up. It was around 6 or 7 pm. The sky was a dark blue color with the stars shining in the distance here and there, and the store were Sasuke was living was closed. It was winter; in the middle of dicember, and the snow was falling, mealting as soon it reached the ground.

Sasuke's mother was humming quietly (like she always does when there were no clients) when a car showed in front of the store and a man came out of the car. Sasuke looked through the tall window were he sat as the man hurried up to their shop. The bell rang as the door opened and the cold wind found its way to the shop. Sasuke thought that smelled like auntumn rather than winter.

"Are you closing now?" the man asked with a hopeful smile.

"Don't worry, you can have 10 more minutes" Sasuke's mother said gently, returning him the smile and gesturing for him to look at the sheelves with dolls and teddy bears.

"Thank you"

Sasuke expected nothing. For more than 2 years, he had been sitting there And nobody never chosed him.

But maybe today was different.

It took a couple of minutes, but Sasuke felt a gently hand embracing him, and before he noticed it, somebody picked him up. When this person -that man, Sasuke realized- turned Sasuke around, he was met by a pair of warm almost white eyes.

"I want him" The man said.

Sasuke could sworn that his heart started to beat with happines in his chest. But that was imposibble because he was made of nothing but cotton, glass eyes, fabric and fur.

His new father put Sasuke in the back sit facing the window. Sasuke heard him say, "You are adorable, Hinata would love you"

Sasuke might have be young, but he understood how humans lived and acted. He understood he should felt happy because that is what humans feel when they are called "adorable"

When Sasuke drove away with his new father, he caught the last gimpse of his mother -better to say his creator- thorugh the window. She was cleaning the place where Sasuke has been for 3 years along with other dolls and bears. If he were human, he probably have felt the sorrow in his throat, and the pain in his heart. However, he was not.

He only could think that he will miss her, somewhat. She, who tenderly sewed him, stitch by stich. She, Who was the first one to smile at him, the first one to hug him tightly.

When the car stopped in front of a house, his new father brought him inside, Sasuke could hear laughters from the kitchen, along with a baby's voice. His father looked at him and smiled, his eyes were sparkling.

"She is going to love you" His father whispered to him while they entered the kitchen.

The kitchen had painted with white walls, light-red curtains and toys spreaded on the dinning table, where a woman of middle age and a little girl where sitting. The woman looked up, surprised by his father, her man, sligthy confused when she saw Sasuke. Although it didn't take her long before a warm smile growed on her lips. She stood up.

" Welcome home" she said to her husband and looked to Sasuke. " I can see you brought someone adorable with you. Is it for Hinata?"

Sasuke, however, only could stared the girl in front of him. The girl who also stared at him with a big and curious eyes, with her mouth lightly open.

"Hinata" father finally said with a smile. He went to the girl, who Sasuke assumed it was Hinata, his daughter. "This" he said and reach out to his daughter with Sasuke in his hands. "Is for you, Hina-chan."

Everything went a little bit too fast for Sasuke.

In a second, he was in his new father's arms. In the next second, he saw how Hinata started to smile, as her eyes grew even wider and her small hands took Sasuke. and then Sasuke felt tiny arms wraping themselves around Sasuke as he was crushed against Hinata's warm chest. Giggles from the little girl were the only thing he could hear.

Hinata was 4 at that time, she was a little girl with big white eyes and a wide smile. Her short hair had a blue tone and her skin was white as milk.

Sasuke thought that Hinata smelled like spring, dreams, strawberries -and he thought that maybe, Hinata would smell like sweet home to Sasuke soon enough.

That night, Hinata fell asleep while holding close his new bear, her nose was buried in Sasuke's fur.

* * *

Hinata was now a bright five years old girl with the same big white eyes and soft hair. Except her hair was even more blue under the sun, which Sasuke thought it was beautiful. The girl's smile was beautiful too.

For Hinata, Sasuke was everything. and even though he could not say it, Hinata was everything for Sasuke.

The two of them were inseparable.

Hinata dragged Sasuke with her to everywhere she went. To the playground, the store, to her mother's work and just everywhere. When they were having dinner, Hinata pretended to feed him—" teddy bear, if you dont eat you won't grow up!"— and when they watched Tv, Hinata would always laugh and asked Sasuke if he found it funny too.

But of course, Sasuke couldn't answer, even though he wanted to.

Sasuke didnt have a name yet, in that time. However, he was fine, because when he looked to Hinata's eyes, he saw only himself, so he didn't care if Hinata called him names or just "teddy bear." Hinata loved him and that was enough.

His mother called him Sasuke. and that was all he had.

(but later that night, Hinata pressed her lips agains Sasuke's forehead and whisper, "Good night, my favorite teddy bear." It finally hit Sasuke that "teddy bear" wasn't the only name he had.

Sasuke had Hinata too. a Hinata that he wanted to protect, even though obviously he couldn't.

* * *

Hinata was 6 years old when she started school. Hinata placed Sasuke over the bookshelf every morning and he sat there until Hinata came back home. Sitting there, Sasuke could see ouside the window. He wished he could smile back to Hinata, and he wished he could laugh with her and talk with her.

But Sasuke was just a teddy bear.

When Hinata came back from school that day, and picked up sasuke to hugged him tightly and whisper in his bear's ear about how much she missed him, Sasuke told himself this was enough.

this would always be enough.

"Are you not going to name it?" Hinata's mother asked.

Hinata stop drawing for a second and looked at Sasuke. The soft, brown teddy bear that her father gave to her 2 years ago. She took her teddy bear and pressed agains her chest.

" Are you sad because i didn't give you a name?" She asked in a whisper, sad eyes looking at Sasuke. " Im sorry, I'm going to come up with something, okay?

Hinata's mother could just simle and ruffle her daughter's hair. She was an adorable girl.

It was before dinner when Hinata looked at Sasuke with exited eyes and a big smile she said, "Your name will be Susu. and you are my favorite teddy bear"

Sasuke felt happy.

Susu.

and he was still Hinata's favorite.

* * *

Hinata was 8 years old when she brought a friend from school, his name was Naruto. It was a cold day of auntumn in octouber and the rain had stopped. Hinata opened her bedroom door with a nervious smile and carfully she showed it to Naruto. Sasuke watched from the bookshelf while Hinata showed her room to the new boy. She also showed the new boy his favorite toys.

Much to Sasuke's surprise, hinata didn't even pick him up from the bookshelf to show naruto, like she always did when his other friends came by.

But then again, naruto wasn't just any friend for Hinata. Sasuke realized this as time passed by, as naruto visited more often. Hinata never picked Sasuke up to show Naruto, and the latter never asked, either. When Naruto was around, they would play or talk about football, and Sasuke could only watch from the bookshelf, wondering why Hinata was ignoring him.

One time, he wondered if Hinata forgot about him completely when Naruto was around.

(But at nights, when Naruto had gone home, Hinata would always—always—reach for Sasuke on the bookshelf. She would whisper a 'good night' to Sasuke, tuck them both in, and beneath the duvet, she would press Sasuke close to her chest, bury her nose in Sasuke's fur and kiss the teddy bear, which smelled like home for Hinata. Something she once told Sasuke.

When Sasuke heard this, he thought that, maybe, Hinata wouldn't forget about him ever after all.

Because Sasuke was, in one way or another, Hinata's home.

And a home was not something you could just forget.)

* * *

"Susu."

Yes?

"Naruto is really a good friend."

I'm glad you found a friend like him.

"The teacher told me that I needed a friend like him, so they told him to spend more time with me. I didn't like him at first, but he's nice. He plays football really good and the others really like him, but he's shy sometimes."

Is that so? But why do you need a friend like him, though? Is he special?

"Susu-chan."

What is it, Hinata?

"Naruto is nice. He doesn't hate me."

But no one hates you, right?

"He doesn't make fun of me like the others. He doesn't steal my things to make me cry."

Oh. Hinata, I didn't know. I'm so sorry.

"Naruto is a mature person, teacher said. He doesn't play with teddy bears, and he can live just fine and smile even when his parents are both gone. He lives with his grandma, Susu."

I'm sorry to hear.

"But Susu, he doesn't seem like he's happy, after all."

Why?

"And I think he likes teddy bears. He looks at you all the time when he thinks that I don't notice. I think he likes you. Maybe I should let him play with you next time because Naruto is a really good friend. I am sorry. I'm so selfish for hiding you from him. Now I know he's nice. He'll take good care of you."

I'm glad to hear, Hinata.

(So when Naruto came home to Hinata again one week after, Sasuke was taken down from the bookshelf and for the first time, he saw Naruto smile sincerely as he looked at him.

Naruto smelled like beautiful flowers in summer. Sasuke noticed this when the boy hugged him tightly.)

* * *

At ten years old, hinata started singing.

Her voice was beautiful and angelic. Sasuke liked listening to it at night, when Hinata often sang lullabies in her, no, the teddy bear's ear. NAruto, who became Hinata's "best friend that no one could ever replace", (that was what Hinata told Sasuke one time) slept over sometimes. Sasuke was happy at those times, too, because either Hinata or Naruto would always embrace him as they whispered and giggled in the dark. He felt safe to have both Naruto and Hinata.

NAruto sang, too, and Sasuke assumed that was why Hinata started singing in the first place. On school days, Sasuke knew that they went to school, learned things, and played together. He knew that if Naruto had time, he would always come over to Hinata's place (and pick Sasuke up to hug, because Naruto once told Hinata he liked Susu really much), and sometimes Hinata would go over to Naruto's house instead. They would sing along to songs while doing homework, eat sweets while joking around, or play games.

Sasuke knew that Hinata liked to hear Naruto sing, that she liked the Naruto's voice more than her own.

Sasuke knew that Hinata liked a boy named Kiba in class.

Sasuke knew that Hinata was too shy to talk to him.

Sasuke knew that Hinata's favorite teacher was Miss. kurenai, because she was always nice to her.

Sasuke knew that Hinata's favorite food was, still, his mother's soup.

Sasuke knew that Hinata missed his father terribly, who passed away in a car accident when Hinata was nine.

Sasuke knew all of this and much more, because Hinata never forgot to tell him about her day at night.

(Sasuke couldn't avoid the fact that Hinata was growing older and that she was getting a little too old for teddy bears. However, Hinata still loved him, so Sasuke was lucky. Hinata still hugged him tightly at nights, even though she was busy with friends, TV, and homework on those days.

Sasuke was maybe forgotten throughout those days, but he was always remembered when it was time to sleep and he thought that was enough.

As long as Hinata would not forget him entirely, everything would be fine.)

* * *

"You remind me so much of father, Susu," an eleven-year-old Hinata said quietly one afternoon, voice trembling as she looked up from her homework on the desk and to Susu on the bookshelf.

I do? Why?

Hinata got up from the desk chair and reached up to take Sasuke down. Sasuke probably would've smiled with happiness if he could because it had been awhile since Hinata last took him down from the bookshelf. Recently, Sasuke could only feel Hinata's warmth and smell her scent when it was midnight and the girl was deep in sleep. Sometimes, Hinata was too tired from singing practice that she would forget to hug Sasuke, but it was all right—Sasuke understood.

"Dad gave you to me when I was four, I think," Hinata said, now smiling a little as she smoothed Sasuke's fur. "You remind me of him. I miss him, Susu."

I'm sorry, Hinata.

Then, she put Susu aside again and began to do her homework. Sasuke watched as the girl tried to concentrate on the math. One hour went by and when Hinata went to sleep, Sasuke was left alone on the desk, disappointed when Hinata forgot to hug him tonight again.

(She won't forget me again tomorrow, Sasuke told himself. And he was right. Hianta didn't forget the next day. Because Hinata still cared and still remembered about that old teddy bear that her father gave him a long time ago.

Sasuke was still happy.)

* * *

Hinata was now twelve and one beautiful, blue-haired girl with big, white eyes, a bright smile, and a singing voice that was still beautiful. Hinata was twelve and she quit with football. Instead, she started playing piano, while Naruto, still his best friend, took lessons in guitar. Hinata was twelve and she spent most of hher time outside the house with her friends, playing football , singing with Naruto, or playing the piano. Hinata was twelve and she spent less time inside with her family—with Sasuke.

Hinata was twelve and it was only sometimes she took Sasuke down from the shelf to hug him. It didn't happen all too often, really, and Sasuke was mostly on the bookshelf now. However, Hinata would always murmur 'I'm sorry, you were lonely, right?' to the teddy bear every time she actually remembered.

For Sasuke, it was enough to prove that he hadn't completely faded from the girl's memory.

(Sasuke was lonely at times, but he was happy, still, because he could watch as his most precious person grew up to be a wonderful person.)

When Hinata was thirteen, he stopped telling Sasuke about her day and instead just hugged the bear faintly before falling into deep sleep. And that was still only on days she actually remembered that she had a teddy bear named Susu that she loved.

(Sasuke told himself he didn't mind. As long as he could feel Hinata's arms around him at night, he was fine.)

* * *

Hinata brought Kiba home one day in the spring when she was fourteen, and Sasuke could only smile sadly as Hinata showed her around her room with red cheeks and trembling hands.

Kiba was no surprise for Sasuke, honestly, because everyone fell in love eventually and he knew that Hinata had been in love with him since she was ten.

Sasuke could only watch because hey, he was only a teddy bear, remember? In fact, he was only a teddy bear that Hinata remembered once or twice in a span of two weeks.

(Hinata was getting older. She would eventually completely leave toys and teddy bears behind one day. Sasuke understood this.

So SAsuke tried not to be sad when Hinata didn't even throw him one glance when Kiba was around.)

* * *

Sometimes, Sasuke liked to be selfish. He liked to wish for time to stop so that Hinata wouldn't be able to grow older, so that Hinata wouldn't be able to forget more and more about Sasuke.

* * *

When Hinata turned fifteen, her life was all about school, Naruto and other friends, singing, piano—and of course, Kiba.

Sasuke thought he was a nice boy who was handsome with his brown eyes and brown, hair. He treated Hinata well, too, and helped her a lot. He helped her in ways Sasuke would never be able to. He hugged Hinata whenever she was sad; He whispered comforting words into Hinata's ear; He also bought her presents on her birthday and Christmas.

Kiba did all the things Sasuke wished he could do.

(sasuke tried not to think about how Hinata only remembered him and took him down from the bookshelf when it was time to clean the room.

But he loved how Hinata would always smile faintly upon seeing Sasuke there on the bookshelf with layers of dust on him. Sasuke loved it when Hinata remembered her old teddy bear. Sasuke loved it when Hinata washed him so that he smelled like lemons and summer. Sasuke loved how the fifteen-year-old Hinata would hug him when it was time to sleep, just like old times.

He hated, however, how he would still be placed on the bookshelf the next day, forgotten by Hinata once again until it was time to clean the room next month.)

* * *

I hope you like the story~

I will update the next part on this week!... the best part is coming~~

Sorry for my english, and my bad spelling hehe

so please review it! n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes Kiba came around to study with Hinata. he also took Sasuke down sometimes to hug him, and honestly, Sasuke thought it was a nice feeling. he wasn't as warm as Hinata and definitely didn't smell the same, but he'd missed the feeling of being hugged.

At times, Hinata would joke around saying: "Susu is mine, don't steal him away."

Kiba would roll his eyes before placing Sasuke back to his rightful place on the shelf.

(Sasuke didn't think he was supposed to be so glad to hear those words from Hinata—but he was.)

* * *

Kiba stopped coming around (Sasuke thought he was too busy, maybe), and Hinata stopped caring about Sasuke for a little while.

Sasuke had been on the bookshelf for more than three months. Hinata never smiled at Sasuke like before. Not even when she cleaned. Hinata was busy. She didn't have time to throw glances at a teddy bear.

Hinata was growing older. She was getting busier with her life. She was forgetting about what it was like to be a child.

Perhaps, she was erasing Sasuke from her memories too, little by little.

After a half year, when Hinata reached sixteen, someone finally took Sasuke down again and this time it was not so he could be washed by Hinata's mother.

It was Hinata who remembered him.

Hinata came home late that night with her head down, and when she reached up for Sasuke, she started to cry. Shee trembled while holding Sasuke close to her. Hinata smelled different, Sasuke thought. She didn't smell like strawberries, like she did the last time she held Sasuke like this and that was only half of a year ago. This hinata smelled unfamiliar, almost like a stranger.

"Susu," she choked out with a sob as she looked at the teddy bear in front of her. "I miss dad."

I know you do. And I have missed you.

"Susu," Hinata whispered again.

Yes, Hinata? Why are you crying?

"Do you want to know what happened?"

Yes, I want to. I'm always here to listen. Tell me.

And Hinata did.

(Hinata was sixteen when she got her heart broken for the first time by a boy named Kiba.

But Hinata was also sixteen when she remembered about her teddy bear again. She was sixteen when Sasuke could finally sleep by her side again, almost every night.

Hinata's arms were stronger now but they were still warm around Sasuke. )

* * *

Sasuke was afraid Hinata would forget about him again.

Nevertheless, he saw it coming. He saw the day he would be put in a cardboard box together with Hinata's other toys and teddy bears. He saw the day Hinata would go to college, and when he himself would be forgotten in the attic.

(Sasuke was placed back on the bookshelf after some months—two months, to be exact. But Hinata would still only glance at him once in a while to give him a faint smile.

Sasuke tried to be happy.)

"Susu," a seventeen-year-old Hinata said one night, as she stared up to Sasuke on the bookshelf. She was wearing a shy smile. Sasuke thought it had been a long time since he last saw a smile like this from Hinata.

Hm, hinata?

"I'm in love."

(Hinata was seventeen and happy, every memory of her old love already forgotten.

Hinata was seventeen, and she hadn't forgotten about Sasuke yet. Not entirely, at least.

Hinata was seventeen when she told Susu that she was in love with Naruto.)

"He kissed me today," an eighteen-year-old Hinata told Sasuke one day.

She came home past midnight with red cheeks and a big grin on her face. She still had her winter jacket on when she hurried up to Sasuke immediately once she was in his room and took him down from the shelf just to say that.

"He kissed me today," Hinata repeated, giggling a little. In that moment, Sasuke couldn't see the eighteen-year-old Hinata anymore.

He saw the Hinata from ten years ago. The girl with big, white eyes who'd told Sasuke everything about her new friend named Naruto. The girl with the widest grin on her face. The girl with her heart still whole and untouched. The girl who only knew about her teddy bear and her best friend.

The girl Sasuke loved.

(Sasuke was happy for Hinata. It was, after all, Naruto. And Naruto would never break Hinata's heart. Sasuke believed in this.)

* * *

The day came faster than expected.

Hinata was preparing for college, her stuff was packed in cardboard boxes, her clothes in one big, black suitcase, and Sasuke—well, Sasuke was still on the bookshelf. Hinata had been packing all day, pacing back and forth in her room, finding this and that, trying to remember important things she had to take with her.

Hinata was going to college with Naruto, both of them majoring in music, and Sasuke could imagine them singing and composing music together. He could imagine Hinata as a happy college student, walking around in school with her love. He could imagine Hinata laughing and smiling with Naruto by her side.

He wished that instead of just imagining these things, he could be able to watch Hinata with his own glass eyes.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a hand around him. He saw Hinata in front of him. Hinata was smiling gently as she looked at Susu. She reached up a hand to brush off the layer of dust on the teddy bear and took Susu down from the bookshelf.

"Hello, Susu," she said. "It's been a long time."

I've missed you, Hinata.

"I've missed you, Susu," Hinata said, as she slowly pressed Sasuke to her chest, hugging the teddy bear.

Hinata's arms were bigger, longer than Sasuke remembered them, but it didn't matter. This was still Hinata.

Sasuke thought that it'd been a while since he last smelled this scent. This Hinata scent, so full of hope and dreams, this strawberry scent that reminded Sasuke so much of spring, and all of their times together when Hinata was still a little kid.

It smelled like sweet home.

But of course, Hinata was Sasuke's home.

"Hinata," her mother called out from the kitchen downstairs. "Are you done packing? Come down for dinner, honey! You have to sleep early tonight, remember?"

Hinata mumbled an answer back before she sighed and went back to the bookshelf to take down her other teddy bears. She smiled a little at them, too. However, the smile wasn't the same one Hinata had given Sasuke.

Sasuke was special.

Sasuke was her favorite bear, after all.

When Hinata's arms were full of toys and teddy bears, she went to the empty, brown cardboard box by the window with "Toys" written on it and began to put them in there carefully.

Sasuke knew what would happen next. He was prepared.

Hinata put in Sasuke last. She looked at SAsuke for a long time, her white eyes looking straight into Sasuke's.

And the teddy bear could see memories in the girl's eyes.

Sasuke could see the Hinata from many years ago. He could see Hinata with him in the sandbox, at the beach, and everywhere else they'd been together. He could see dark nights when Hinata couldn't sleep and ended up whispered in Sasuke's ear about her day. He could see a crying Hinata when her dad passed away.

Sasuke could see happy moments neither he nor Hinata wanted to let go.

"You always remind me of dad," Hinata said, still not blinking.

Sasuke could still see their memories reflecting in Hinata's eyes. He could see how Naruto came into the picture, he could see a quick flash of Kiba's face, he could see himself, there on the bookshelf—

"I love you so much, Susu. Thank you for being my favorite teddy bear."

Hinata hugged Sasuke one last time, before gently placing Sasuke in the cardboard box with Hinata's other teddy bears and toys.

(Hinata blinked.

And they both let go.)

That night, Sasuke worried about Hinata. He wondered if the girl could sleep properly, if she missed home, if she missed her mom's cooking, if she was crying—

But then he remembered that Hinata had Naruto.

Sasuke relaxed.

* * *

It was cold in the attic and dark in the cardboard box. Sasuke had been there for three months now, and he missed Hinata. He wondered if the girl would remember to look for him when she came home for winter break and Christmas. He wondered if Hinata would remember him at all.

Downstairs, he could hear Mrs. hyuga's low singing as she made food for herself. It must have been lonely. Hinata's dad died at such a young age and left behind a daughter and a wife. Sasuke remembered how much Hinata cried at night, how he drenched Sasuke's fur with her warm tears, and how tightly she'd hugged Sasuke.

But Hinata was a strong kid. She was strong for her mother. That must have been one of the many reasons why Sasuke loved her so much.

Another month passed and Hinata would be home in a week. Sasuke heard Hinata's mom talking to her daughter over the phone.

Sasuke wondered, still, if hinata would remember him.

(Hinata didn't.)

Naruto and Hinata were no longer together. Sasuke heard Hinata and her mom talking when Hinata was finally home again. She never visited Sasuke though, but just hearing Hinata's warm voice was enough for the teddy bear.

"I'm not hurt, though," Hinata had said to her mom. "Naruto and I, we both decided that it would be best this way. We're still all right with each other."

Then that's good, Hinata.

Then later that night, SAsuke could hear Hinata call Naruto. Hinata told the boy about her day at home, told jokes, laughed a little and they did seem fine. Sasuke was relieved.

Sasuke knew that Naruto would never hurt Hinata. He was right, after all.

Hinata didn't remember to visit Sasuke when it was summer break, either. Sasuke could only listen to Hinata's voice as she talked to her mother or to her friends (including Naruto) over the phone. Or when Hinata sang. Her voice was still beautiful; it was strong and soothing.

(Hinata never remembered to visit Sasuke in those three years she was away for college. Not on summer breaks and not on winter breaks.

Sasuke assumed he was already forgotten.)

Hinata graduated from college. SAsuke heard when she came home in the morning, and SAsuke could see in front of him how Hinata hugged her mom, whom she'd been unable to see for a half year now. Sasuke listened to Hinata's soft but mature voice as the girl talked to her mom about everything, from when she first started college to now.

Naruto and she were still the best of friends. Hinata hadn't found someone else yet ever since the breakup with Naruto, but that was all right, Hinata said. She would wait for love. She wouldn't want to rush it.

(Sasuke, still forgotten in the attic, was glad Hinata was back.)

* * *

Sasuke wished to be human.

Then, he would be able to stumble into Hinata on the streets. Perhaps, he would've smiled at Hinata then and said 'sorry for bumping into you'. Perhaps, Hinata would've said 'it's fine.' Perhaps, they would've found a way to become friends. Perhaps, Sasuke would've been able to tell Hinata that he love her.

Sasuke wished to be human; he wished to have a heart, to be able to breathe the same air as Hinata. He wished to be human with skin and bones. To be alive, to be real.

(maybe, his wish would come true.)

That night, Sasuke crumbled into ashes. He crumbled, little by little, and then, when the wind from outside blew violently, he flew away along with it. He escaped through the small cracks of the old attic as ashes.

He didn't know where he was going, but he knew that it would be a good place.

* * *

Hinata locks the door to her small apartment in Tokyo before she runs down the stairs and starts to walk home to her mother. She stops by the pastry shop and buys a cake, thanking the pretty cashier before she starts walking today.

Today is her mother's birthday. A smile graces hinat'as lips when she sees laughing kids running around in the park.

Hinata remembers her childhood.

She remembers running around in the park, too. She remembers sitting in the sandbox with her friends, laughing and feeling like the happiest person on the planet with no worries or knowledge about how scary and tiring life could be. She remembers eating candies on Saturdays and ice cream on Sundays. She remembers being proud of hermself whenever her parents told her: "You did well, Hinata!"

But most of all, she remembers being four years old.

She remembers seeing a big, brown and fluffy teddy bear. Sh remembers her father giving it to her. She remembers the teddy bear's soft fur as she hugged it for the first time. she remembers growing up with it, sharing every secret with it, and she remembers how much she loved that teddy bear.

Her favorite teddy bear.

Hinata remembers Susu, all of a sudden, and she smiles sadly. She remembers how it was to be a kid. She remembers telling Susu about her day every single night with Susu pressed against her chest. She remembers growing up. She remembers falling in love with Kiba and Naruto. She also remembers forgetting Susu and everything else about being a child.

Susu, who reminded Hnataof his father. Susu—

Hinata snaps out of her thoughts and finds herself in front of her mother's house already. She blinks a little. She must've been thinking too much.

she opens the front door, greets her mother with a hug, and tells her 'happy birthday.' She smiles back and tells her to go in as she takes the cake from her hands and thanks her for it.

"It's your birthday," she said slowly, "yet I couldn't buy you a present. I'm so sorry, I was busy with work."

She shakes her head, "I'm glad you're here now!"

"You're too nice to your daughter," Hinata sighs, but she smiles widely.

"You're the only thing I have left."

They both stay quiet for a little bit, and Hinata knows that they're thinking about the same thing. Father.

Suddenly, Susu appears in her head again and Hinata tells her mother she'll be right back before she climbs up to their house's attic. It's dusty here, and she asks herself why he even bothers with this. She was after all an adult now. But she spots the cardboard box with the word "Toys" written on and moves closer to it without another thought. Hinata doesn't expect what to see when he opens it, but she's hoping to see Susu.

she doesn't.

hinata's eyes widen. It might have been a long time ago, but she remembers clearly that she had put in Susu last, on top of the other toys. Hinata looks around in the cardboard box, and frowns when she doesn't see a familiar teddy bear anywhere. Sighing, she gives up and walks down to her mother again. She is a little disappointed, but it can't be helped. She is sure she put Susu in there, though.

She sees her mother sitting on the couch and sits down next to her.

"Mrs. uchiha called. She wants me to have dinner with her," she begins slowly. "I can say to her that I can't if you—"

Hinata smiles faintly and shakes her head as she pulls her mother in for a hug. "Go and eat with your friend. I am all right, mom."

"You sure?"

She nods with a smile.

Fifteen minutes later, she finds herself walking the same way home. She sees teenage girls walk past her with shopping bags, a group of boys laughing loudly nearby, and looks in to a café, where there are all sorts of people. There are some relaxing with a cup of latte and a book, while some just look like they're stressing themselves to death while talking on the phone and hurriedly drinking their coffee or tea.

Having nothing better to do, she decides to go home. She takes the long way home, though, through the park. It reminds her of how she used to walk here next to her father and with Susu in her hands. She takes out her phone and sends a text to Naruto, asking if they could have dinner together today. Without waiting for an answer, she puts the phone back in her pocket again. Naruto never misses dinner with hinata, even though he already has someone called Sakura, so hinata doesn't have to worry about receiving a 'no, I can't' back from Naruto.

"Dinner with my best friend is a must, no matter what," was what Naruto said one time.

Hiinata thinks it's fantastic how they're still this close after everything.

She slowly goes up the stairs to her apartment, which is only on the second floor. She lets out sighs here and there because she feels depressed for no reason at all. At the back of her mind, she's still wondering about Susu. Where did the teddy bear go? Sh can't really figure it out, because she was sure he'd placed Susu—

"Ow!" an unfamiliar voice exclaims, and Hinata feels her head hit against someone's chest before she stumbles backwards. Before she has a chance to come into contact with the floor, a pair of strong arms catches her.

When she opens her eyes, she's staring into a pair of deep black eyes and a big mess of black hair. Hinata gasps a little and takes a few steps back, a little surprised.

"I'm sorry," Hinata says, her eyebrows furrowed as she watches the stranger in front of her rub his chest with a pained expression "Are you all right?"

The boy stops rubbing his chest and instead puts on a wide, almost childish grin. "Nah, nothing too big, don't worry."

"Sorry, I didn't notice—"

"Stop with that already," the boy smiled llightly, and this is when Hinata notices brown cardboard boxes outside her own apartment's door.

She frowns a little. "Are those your boxes?" she asks the boy.

"Oh, yes. Those are mine."

Hinata looks up to the boy and is on her way to ask why the boxes are outside her door, when she just stops.

The boy is wearing a smile now. It's as bright as the sun, as warm as summer, and just beautiful. He has sunlight in his hair, and as he leans closer, Hinata can smell his scent, too. It's a very familiar scent, Hinata thinks, but she can't really remember.

A summer breeze passes by and wraps them both in its warmth as the boy's hair flies in Hinata's direction. Hinata inhales and—

"I just moved next door," the boy tells Hinata, and his smile only gets wider. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Sasuke"

(Hinata does not say it out loud, but Sasuke smells like summer and lemons with a lingering smell at the edges that reminds Hinata of the past, of her childhood—the nights she stayed up late to talk to her teddy bear—and memories as a child.

But most of all, Hinata thinks with a faint grin, Sasuke smells like sweet home.)

_the end_

* * *

I havey couple of stories that are done as well, so I might be starting a new storty soon n.n!

hope you liked this one as much I do!, i Know sasuke is not the same cold guy he is supposed to be but anyways

thanks for reading c:

and please review it! and dont forget to read my next story as well n.n


End file.
